


i wanna give you tender love

by wistfullywishing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Neck Kissing, even though im late, happy birthday sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: Sehun's boyfriend has a weakness for neck kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i am about 1000000 days late but school rip 
> 
> (Tbh i bet zitao’s a huge snuggler lol)

“Taozi,” Sehun whispered. 

No response. He sniffed, the chilly morning breeze of Seoul wafting in through the open balcony door and settling into his bones. Sehun burrowed deeper into the covers.

“Taozi,” he whispered again, louder and more urgently this time.

Still nothing.

Rolling over on his back, Sehun turned to look at the other side of the bed, where another figure was huddled with only the top of his head visible, his back turned to Sehun. Slowly, Sehun scooted across the bed, pressing closer to his boyfriend until at last his chest was pressed snugly to Zitao’s back. Smiling to himself, Sehun pressed a quick kiss to the curve of Zitao’s neck.

This was usually the point in the morning when Zitao would snuggle closer to him, seeking their shared warmth before waking up. His boyfriend waking up was usually followed by kissing, and then if Sehun was lucky, morning sex.

Apparently, today was not Sehun’s lucky day.

Raising himself on his elbows, Sehun leaned over Zitao’s sleeping form to study his face. He was used to Zitao pretending to be asleep in order to get more kisses, even though he always complained that they tickled.

Once when Zitao was drunk, he accidentally let slip that Sehun’s kisses felt fluttery, like the caresses of butterflies. Sehun never let him forget it.

Experimentally, Sehun stuck out his tongue and licked the edge of Zitao’s ear. Then, his boyfriend’s brow wrinkled ever so slightly, an expression that would’ve gone unnoticed by someone less familiar with Zitao’s antics. Sehun smirked.

“Taozi,” he said. “I know you’re awake, you faker.”

The angelic face remained as smooth as ever.

Sehun bit down on Zitao’s shoulder. Lightly.

A groan. “Whaddoyouwant,” mumbled Zitao.

“Are you here just for the kisses,” Sehun teased him. He continued to pepper soft kisses along Zitao’s broad shoulders.

His boyfriend ignored him.

“At least kiss me back,” Sehun frowned.

“No, you have gross morning breath,” murmured Zitao without even opening his eyes, though he did roll over and try to wrap his arms around Sehun.

Rude.

“Well, if you won’t get up and kiss me back,” Sehun moved to get out of bed, extricating himself from Zitao’s arms. “I’m eating the pastries that Minseok made for us yesterday all by myself.”

A hand came up and blindly smacked his side. “Don’t you dare,” warned Zitao, still buried in their covers. Sehun kicked him from under the blankets.

“Then get up,” he whined. “Please?”

“No.”

“I’m not kissing you anymore until you do.”

Finally, Zitao cracked open an eyelid and smiled back softly at Sehun. “Okay,” he said at last.

Sehun definitely knew how to use Zitao’s weaknesses to his advantage.


End file.
